The portable information terminal has a structure in which an image display module including a housing and a transparent front panel, for example, a glass plate or an acryl plate are pasted with a double-sided adhesive tape which is disposed on the outer peripheral edges thereof opposed to each other. Here, it is required for such a double-sided adhesive tape to exhibit good impact resistance. Thus, as a double-sided adhesive tape which considers the impact resistance, there is proposed a double-sided adhesive tape in which on both sides of a foam substrate, adhesive agent layers obtained by photocuring a photocurable type acrylic adhesive agent composition are laminated (Patent Document 1). However, since the double-sided adhesive tape has a disadvantage in that a part of bubbles in the foam substrate used is open-celled, it has a problem that waterproof is reduced. Therefore, in order to achieve both the impact resistance and the waterproof, it is considered that fine hollow particles are blended in the acrylic adhesive agent layer of the double-sided adhesive tape.